Le voisin
by laetitia66
Summary: Sam a quelques problèmes avec son nouveau voisin. Bonne lecture à tous, laissez des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


Le major Samantha Carter se trouvait chez elle, c'était presque l'heure de partir à la base et contrairement à ses habitudes elle n'était toujours pas prête. Il faut dire qu'elle venait de passer une très mauvaise nuit, son voisin étant revenu la voir au beau milieu de la nuit et l'ayant appeler sur son portable à trois reprises.

Elle était en train de boire son café dans sa cuisine quand son portable se mit à sonner.

- "Carter" Répondit-elle.

_- "Alors chéri bien dormi?"_ Demanda-t-on.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre son voisin qui venait une fois de plus l'ennuyer et la mettre un peu plus en retard.

- "Je dormirai beaucoup mieux si vous me laissiez tranquille ! Et arrêtez de m'appeler chéri !" S'exclama-t-elle énervée.

_- "Voyons, si vous m'aviez laissé partager votre lit, je ne vous aurez pas réveillé. Ou peut-être que si, mais pour faire des choses plus agréable_" Dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait séductrice.

- "Écoutez moi bien espèce de gros porc, il n'est pas question que vous rentriez chez moi, et encore moins pour faire ce genre de chose, maintenant excusez moi mais je vais être en retard au travail" S'écria-t-elle en colère cette fois.

_- "très bien, je ne voudrais pas que votre général s'énerve après vous, major. Bonne journée beauté"_ Répondit-il.

- "Une minute comment savez-vous que je suis dans l'armée et mon grade?" Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Mais il était trop tard il avait déjà raccroché.

Toute cette histoire était de plus en plus bizarre, son nouveau voisin avait emménagé voilà trois semaines maintenant. Les premiers jours il n'y avait eu aucun problème, il était venu se présenter et n'avait montrer aucun signe laissant penser qu'il agirait ainsi par la suite. Or une semaine plus tard il avait commencer à venir la voir tous les jours quand elle rentrait de la base, ou alors le matin quand elle partait, puis il l'appelait sur son téléphone fixe. Lorsqu'elle en avait eu marre elle avait décidé de débrancher son téléphone et avait prévenu la base de la contacter uniquement sur son portable.

Mais cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer le problème puisqu'il avait réussi à avoir son numéro de portable, chose que Sam n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Il venait pratiquement toutes les nuits frapper à sa porte, et quand il voyait qu'elle n'ouvrait pas, il l'appelait sur son portable.

Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par son téléphone qui s'était remis à sonner.

- "Carter" Lança-t-elle en espérant que se ne soit pas son voisin une nouvelle fois.

- "_Bonjour Carter, il y a un problème?" _Demanda le colonel Jack O'neill.

- "Heu... non monsieur, pourquoi cette question?".

_- "Parce qu'il est déjà 8h15 et que vous n'êtes toujours pas à la base_" Répondit-il amusé.

- "Ah mince, je me dépêche d'arriver monsieur" Dit-elle affolé.

_- "Relax Carter, nous avons notre briefing que dans 1h, n'allez pas avoir un accident OK. Allez à tout à l'heure"_ Dit-il en raccrochant.

Sam se dépêcha de finir de se préparer, elle quitta son domicile et monta rapidement dans sa voiture pour ne pas croiser son voisin. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la base elle alla se changer. A la sortie des vestiaires elle tomba sur son équipe qui l'attendait.

- "Bonjour messieurs" Lança-t-elle en souriant ravi de les voir.

Comme à leurs habitudes Teal'c répondit par un "Major" en inclinant la tête, Daniel par un "Salut Sam" enjoué, et enfin son colonel par un simple "Carter" mais accompagné de se sourire qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois.

- "Désolé Sam mais comme le briefing va bientôt commencer nous avons déjà pris notre petit déjeuner" Expliqua Daniel embêté.

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas Daniel, je n'ai pas très faim de toute manière" Répondit Sam en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

- "Tenez" Dit Jack en lui tendant un café fumant "Comme vous l'aimez, ça ne vaut pas un bon petit déjeuner mais...".

- "Merci beaucoup, ça ira" Dit-elle en le remerciant de son plus beau sourire destiné qu'à lui "on y va avant d'être en retard?".

C'est ainsi que l'équipe se mit en route.

La journée passa particulièrement vite, le briefing fut court, l'équipe passa la porte une heure après et fut de retour assez vite. Le peuple sur lequel ils étaient tombés n'était pas très accueillant, ce fut même tout le contraire, et Jack avait décidé qu'il valait mieux rentrer. Le débriefing fut aussi rapide vu la tournure qu'avait pris la mission. Le général leur donna leur week-end pour le plus grand bonheur de tous sauf de Sam qui craignait de passer 2 jours chez elle avec son voisin un peu trop entreprenant.

- "Ça vous dit de faire une petite soirée pizza-DVD?" Demanda Daniel au trois autres.

- "Avec plaisir Daniel Jackson" Répondit le jaffa ravi à l'idée de revoir Stars Wars.

- "Très bien mais pas question de revoir Stars Wars Teal'c, on l'a déjà vu la dernière fois, ainsi que la fois d'avant et encore celle d'avant..." Dit Jack avant d'être coupé par Daniel.

- "C'est bon Jack on a compris".

- "Major Carter acceptez vous de faire cette soirée?" Questionna Teal'c.

- "Hein? Oh oui oui, ça me va" Répondit-elle son esprit encore focalisé sur le week-end à venir.

- "Parfait, on fait ça chez vous alors Carter, je m'occupe de la bière et des pizzas" Dit Jack d'une voix enjoué.

- "Pas la peine pour la bière, j'en ai assez à la maison" Dit Sam toujours légèrement ailleurs se que Jack remarqua.

- "Parfait avec Teal'c on s'occupe du film à louer" S'exclama Daniel ravi en tournant les talons suivi de Teal'c.

- "Pas Stars Wars Daniel, n'oubliez pas !" S'écria Jack au milieu du couloir, puis se tournant vers Sam.

- "Carter tout va bien?" Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- "Oui oui mon colonel, je vais aller mettre un peu d'ordre dans mon labo et écrire mon rapport avant de rentrer, on dit 20h se soir?" Répondit-elle.

- "OK, je préviendrais les deux autres, ils ont même pas pensé à vous le demander" Dit-il en secouant la tête.

- "Très bien à se soir alors" S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son labo.

Jack continua de l'observer alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il était sur que quelque chose n'allait pas et se dit qu'il en sera surement plus ce soir.

Sam était rentrée deux heures plus tôt, elle avait pu faire un peu de ménage, prendre un bon bain et surtout elle n'avait pas été dérangée par son voisin ce qui l'avait grandement soulagée. Les trois hommes arrivèrent en même temps chez Sam.

- "Salut les gars" Lança-t-elle ouvrant la porte.

La soirée se passa tranquillement et tout le monde était détendu, Daniel et Teal'c avaient choisi comme film "le cinquième élément", les 6 pizzas emmenés avaient toute été fini, des bouteilles de bière vide étaient dispersées sur la table du salon.

A la fin du film Teal'c entreprit de ramener un Daniel légèrement saoul chez lui et resta chez l'archéologue jusqu'au lendemain.

Jack décida d'aider Sam à ranger et nettoyer.

- "Très sympa comme soirée" Lança-t-il pour faire la conversation.

- "C'est vrai" Répondit-elle en souriant "Sa détend toujours".

Jack allait répondre quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte, ils entendirent alors un homme.

- "Sam ! Chéri, ouvre moi maintenant que ces deux types sont partis !".

Sam resta figé et ferma les yeux en pensant que son colonel allait se faire des idées sur les paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- "Bon et bien je vais vous laisser puisque vous avez de la compagnie" Lança Jack d'un ton froid.

- "Non surtout pas monsieur" Chuchota Sam de peur que son voisin ne l'entende.

Le ton de Sam et la peur qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux suffirent à Jack pour comprendre que c'était la réponse à ses questions de la journée, Sam avait un problème et c'est ce type le problème.

- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam?" Demanda Jack alors que le voisin continuait de tambouriner à la porte.

- "C'est mon nouveau voisin, il est comme ça depuis deux vient me voir tous les soirs ou tous les matins voir mêmes les deux, il vient même au milieu de la nuit taper à ma porte, et quand il voit que je ne lui ouvre pas, il m'appelle sur mon portable. Il appelait sur mon fixe mais pour être tranquille je l'ai débranché, et j'ai prévenu la base de me contacter que sur mon portable. Je ne sais pas comment il a eu mon numéro alors que je suis sur liste rouge" Expliqua Sam.

- "D'accord, autre chose que je dois savoir" Questionna-t-il en entendant le type demander à la revoir en petite tenue.

- "Il y a quelques jours je l'ai surpris en train de m'épier par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, je m'en suis aperçue avant d'avoir tout enlevé" Répondit-elle en croisant les bras devant elle "Je me suis rhabillée, je suis sortie et je lui ai collé une droite avant de retourner chez moi et de bien m'enfermer. Depuis je vérifie que toutes les fenêtres sont fermées et que tous les rideaux soient tirés avant d'aller me doucher.

- "Très bien" S'exclama Jack furieux et les poings fermés "Je vais me le faire celui-là".

Avant que Sam n'ait pu faire le moindre geste Jack était déjà à la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit alors que le voisin continuait de taper. Celui-ci perdit son sourire en voyant que ce n'était pas Sam qui lui ouvrait la porte mais un homme.

- "Ah je vois" Lança le voisin "Encore un autre homme, trois en une soirée, une vrai salope".

Il ne vit pas arriver le poing de Jack qui s'abattit violemment sur sa pommette. Jack continua de le frapper jusqu'à ce que Sam l'appelle inquiète que son colonel n'aille trop loin et ait des problèmes.

- "Mon colonel !" S'écria-t-elle.

- "Mon colonel?" Répéta le voisin surpris "Donc vous êtes aussi dans l'armée, et bien, voilà qui est intéressant, vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de relation, il y a une loi qui vous en empêche".

- "Qu'est-ce que vous en savez vous?" Demanda Jack toujours aussi furieux.

- "Je suis avocat" Répondit-il en souriant "Comment croyez vous que j'ai pu avoir le numéro téléphone de cette petite garce? J'ai fait jouer mes relations. Je vous dénoncerais tous les deux, vous passerez en cour martiale, et à la fin elle sera à moi".

- "Pauvre malade!" S'exclama Jack en recommençant à le frapper.

Sam descendit les marches pour rejoindre Jack et l'empêcher de continuer.

- "Monsieur, arrêtez !" S'écria Sam en le tirant vers la maison.

- "Approche là une nouvelle fois, continue tes coups de téléphone et je te fais la peau compris !" Lança Jack avant de suivre Sam et de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

- "Carter sa va?" Demanda Jack en la voyant s'agiter.

- "Non, bien sur que sa va pas, ce type est complètement malade" Répondit Sam.

- "Carter..." Dit Jack avant d'être coupé par Sam qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

- "Et je suis sure qu'il va faire se qu'il a dit, il va dire qu'on a une relation, on va passer en cour martiale et à cause de moi votre carrière va en prendre un coup" S'écria Sam sans s'arrêter.

- "Sam !" S'exclama Jack pour essayer d'attirer son attention.

- "Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire..." Continua Sam.

Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas il décida d'agir, il s'approcha d'elle, l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé une femme. Il eu le plaisir de sentir Sam répondre à son baiser avant de s'éloigner de lui paniquée.

- "Mon colonel, on ne peut pas, la loi ..." Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé à son tour par Jack.

- "N'existe plus" Termina-t-il.

- "Quoi?" Demanda Sam abasourdi.

- "Sam, ce connard peut dénoncer ce qu'il veut, on ne risque absolument rien puisque Hammond a réussi à obtenir ceci pour nous" Expliqua-t-il en lui tendant une lettre qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

Sam commença à la lire, des larmes coulant sur ces joues.

- "Alors?" Reprit Jack "Est-ce que tu veux de m...".

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Sam venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en mettant ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant d'elle.

ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer et à rattraper le temps perdu. En s'endormant, ils avaient un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient heureux à présent, ensemble.

Fin


End file.
